


Blue veins

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Exploration, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: When Harry finally gets Draco alone....





	

When Harry first gets Draco naked and horizontal, he becomes fascinated by Draco's blue veins. He presses Draco's arms up onto the pillow, and examines the delicate letters, commas and parentheses with his eyes, fingertips, tongue. 

Draco is translucent skin over blue calligraphy. What might Harry read?

Nervous, Draco laughs. Challenges. "One would think you'd never shagged that redheaded Weasley girl."

Harry answers with eyes both greedy and shy, gaze digging deep. "Nor the pale Cho," he agrees.

"Oh?" Draco mulls. "Oh…" Draco realizes, and relaxing again, he smugly surrenders the pale blueprints of his skin to his lover's exploration.


End file.
